This invention relates to an angular shearing machine for laminates, such as sheet metal, with adjustable shearing angle features.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an angular shearing machine of the type mentioned above which is of strong construction and capable of withstanding the very high stresses involved during the shearing or cutting step and of operating with the utmost accuracy.